Cat and Queen to Bat and Princess
by Ability King KK
Summary: Diana, Bruce, and Dinah find out something about Wildcat's past and it involves the Amazon Queen! Secrets of the past are revealed and could they affect the future for certain individuals?


**This fic isn't set in any specific universe, but I guess it could be a mix of the comics (never the New 52), the DCAU, and a little bit of my own headcanon. So if any of the characters appear to be OOC *coughhuntresscough*, that's why.**

**-:-**

Diana stared in shock at her mother, who adverted her own gaze from her daughter's. Off to the side stood three people; Black Canary – who was just as shocked as Diana, Batman – who, while not showing it, was also surprised, and Wildcat – who had a shit eating grin on his face. As to what caused these reactions…

"So let me get this straight, Mother. You were in a relationship with Wildcat when you were the first Wonder Woman?"

Hippolyta gave a hesitant nod. "That is correct."

"And yet you've always told me that men were not to be trusted, which technically makes you a hypocrite," stated Diana, crossing her arms over her chest.

The Amazon Queen flinched a little at her daughter's accusation. She probably deserved to be called as such. "Diana, I…"

"The fact that this happened after both your relationship with Hades and Heracles' raid makes it all more confusing!"

"It was confusing for me as well, Diana. I trusted no man after everything that had happened to me and our people, and yet Wildcat intrigued me."

"I've been told I have that effect on women," said the elderly hero. This remark of course earned him a narrowed look from Hippolyta.

"…I guess I could see why you fell for Ted. He's a lot like Bruce," stated Diana.

"I guess taste in certain men run in the family," muttered Dinah, earning a glare from Batman and making Wildcat's grin get wider. She then spoke up. "What I don't get though is what happened to your relationship?"

Hippolyta sent another narrowed look towards Ted. "Ask him."

Ted scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Polly, I've been trying to figure that out for years now. I have no idea why we broke up."

"You know damn well why!" shouted the queen, surprising the others with her anger.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" called out a voice. Everyone turned to find that it was the Huntress making her way over.

"This doesn't concern you, Helena," stated Batman, wanting to make her leave.

Helena merely lifted an eyebrow in question. She looked at the parties involved before coming to a conclusion. "I'm guessing you are all talking about Gramps' relationship with the Queen?"

Everyone minus Ted looked at Helena with wide eyes. Dinah was the one to ask the question. "Helena, how exactly did you know about that when we just found out?"

The younger heroine gave off a shrug. "I was helping Gramps clean out one of the storerooms in his gym a while back and came across an old photo of him and the Queen. He then told me the story behind it. He never did tell me how they broke up though."

"We were about to find that out," said Dinah, turning back to Wildcat.

"I swear, I don't know. She just up and left one day without word to anyone!" explained the boxer.

"I left because you cheated on me!" yelled Hippolyta, her glare getting fiercer.

This surprised Diana, Dinah, and Helena before they also glared at Ted, while Bruce wondered if there was more to this as he knew Ted was too honorable to do something like that.

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Wildcat. "I never cheated on you!"

"Yes you did! You cheated on me with her!" stated the Queen, pointing to Dinah, making the young woman jump in shock. "Although how she is still young after all these years is a mystery."

Wildcat gave his ex a blank look. "Polly, are you talking about the original Black Canary, who was Dinah's mother? I never cheated on you with her!"

"You spent more time with her then you did with me!"

"She was dying, Hippolyta!"

Silence. That's all there was after Wildcat's outburst until it was broke by Hippolyta.

"Wh-What?"

Ted let out a sigh of sadness and regret. "She was dying, Polly. She needed me more than anything at the time."

"Wh-Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood."

"She didn't want anyone else to worry over her," replied Wildcat with a shrug.

"You…You stupid, foolish, yet loyal man."

"Hey, you fell for this stupid, foolish, yet loyal man, so what does that make you?" questioned Ted, that Cheshire grin on his face once again.

Helena rolled her eyes at the cheesy line the old man gave. "Okay you two lovebirds, since neither of you are really at fault here, why not pick up where you left off?"

Wildcat turned to Hippolyta with a smirk. "Kid's got a point. So how 'bout it, Polly? I may not have my youthful good looks anymore, but we could still have some fun."

The Amazon Queen merely rolled her eyes. "It wasn't your looks that made me fall for you in the first place, Ted."

She walked up to him and took his arm in hers and the two went off to catch up on old times. Helena was about to follow them until Bruce spoke up.

"Where do you think you're going, Helena?"

"I'm going to spy on Gramps' date," replied the purple-clad vigilante, as if it was okay to do so.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the young woman, which would have sent most people running in fear. Seeing as how this was Helena, it had no effect as she just sent her own glare back at him. With a slight growl in his voice, Bruce replied. "Leave the other way, Helena."

A slight pout made its way onto her face. "Do I have to?"

"Now, Helena!" came the command. Helena stomped off in the opposite direction, muttering profanities all the while. When she was gone, Bruce turned to Dinah. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Well she is like her father, so doing something stupid will be inevitable," stated Dinah before she took off after Helena. She missed the Batglare that was sent her way as she left.

Once they were alone, Diana stepped up next to Bruce. "I still can't believe what we learned just now."

Batman gave a nod in agreement. "I must admit, I did not see this coming."

Diana then wrapped her arms around her knight's neck. "As I said earlier though, I could see why mother would fall for a man like Ted. He's a lot like you, Bruce. In fact, wasn't he basically his generation's version of Batman?"

"He was. It's one of the reasons I asked him to train me in martial arts when I was first starting out."

"Funny how history seems to repeat itself," said the princess with a giggle. A frown then appeared on her beautiful face. "You don't think we'll separate like mother and Ted did, do you?"

"No," came the quick reply. "Just as Ted never cheated on your mother, I would never cheat on you, Diana. Plus your mother did have trust issues for obvious reasons."

Diana nodded in agreement to that, knowing full well that she trusted Bruce with all of her heart. She then gave him a quick kiss to the lips. "I love you, Bruce."

"I love you too, Princess."

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Ever since I found out Wildcat and Hippolyta had a thing going on in the past, I've wanted to write this out, mainly because they were their era's version of Batman and Wonder Woman. It just goes to show that Diana truly takes after her mother.**


End file.
